


I will protect you right back

by moffwithhishead



Category: Psych, Supernatural
Genre: :), M/M, psych au, with dean as shawn and cas as jules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The serial killer that’s been taunting them for the last three years is finally, finally dead.</p><p>The case is closed and everybody’s back at the station filling out their reports on the longest day of their lives (second, of course, only to the last time they faced Mr. Yin when he kidnapped Cas and Lisa, making Dean choose between them). Benny is loathe to admit it when Garth asks if he’s alright, but even he’s a little rattled after almost losing both Sam and Dean to Azazel (Yin’s real name) and almost losing Cas to the new apprentice, Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will protect you right back

The serial killer that’s been taunting them for the last three years is finally,  _finally_  dead.

The case is closed and everybody’s back at the station filling out their reports on the longest day of their lives (second, of course, only to the last time they faced Mr. Yin when he kidnapped Cas and Lisa, making Dean choose between them). Benny is loathe to admit it when Garth asks if he’s alright, but even he’s a little rattled after almost losing both Sam and Dean to Azazel (Yin’s real name) and almost losing Cas to the new apprentice, Meg. 

Dean finds Cas sitting in one of the interrogation rooms staring at the incident sheet on the table in front of him and smiles, hoping that a joke will get him out of his funk, “Hey baby, been looking for you. Finished writing my statement twenty minutes ago - Sammy’s got the car all gassed up and pointing towards pie. Are you in or are you in? Please, tell me you’re in.”

"I… I can’t write this," Cas looks up from the table and frankly, he looks about thirty seconds away from falling apart - and that terrifies Dean more than Azazel almost killing Sam did. "I thought that if I just had a moment to myself that maybe… maybe I could but it’s just… I keep reliving it all over again and I can’t. I don’t know what I’m supposed to write."

"Alright," the fake psychic detective frowns and shuts the door to the interrogation room behind him as he moves over to the table where Cas is so he’s leaning next to his boyfriend, "This is what you write: We ganked the son of a bitch. Case closed. We did it." Dean sits down in the empty chair and shrugs, "Maybe add an exclamation point to the end of it if that doesn’t feel like too much."

Cas has the smallest hint of a smile on his face when he looks up at Dean but it almost disappears when he looks back down at the table, “There is a real possibility that I could be elated very soon but Dean… do you ever feel like we’re just marking time until the next psychopath with a vendetta rolls in?”

"Oh yeah," Dean scoffs just a little bit and somehow manages to make the supposedly flippant statement sound affectionate all at the same time, "Of course we are, Cas. But the next guy? He’s gonna be small stones next to Azazel, baby. Plus…" He smiles a little and points both thumbs at himself, "You got me now."

The smile that Cas gives him, a real smile, gives Dean the courage to be purposefully ridiculous, “Now I know that I may not be physically intimidating at first look but as it turns out, I have the reflexes of a Continental Giant and the instincts of an Anisoptera.”

The junior detective’s smile grows a little more fond as he asks, “You do realize that one of those is a rabbit and the other one is a dragon fly, right?”

"That’s why I chose them," Dean answers back immediately and very seriously before reaching over the table and covering Cas’ outstretched hand with both of his. "And I’m trying to tell you that when the time comes, I will protect you."

"And I will protect you right back," Cas responds quietly, his face completely serious.

"I think you’re swell," Dean tells him earnestly and earns a pleased smile from Cas that makes his heart skip a beat. Dean brings his boyfriend’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it over the bandage, "Love you." 

Dean stands up to leave Cas alone to finish the report and gets pulled into a kiss by the detective. “Love you more,” Cas murmurs into it. Dean smiles when they pull back and kisses his forehead, “I’ll see you tonight.”

As he starts to walk towards the door he turns back to look at Cas, “I’ll bring you some pie. I don’t know if it’s gonna travel well, but, I mean it might if I get the ice cream on the side…” Dean shuts the door behind him when he hears the small chuckle from Cas and runs out to the parking lot to make sure Sam hasn’t driven away without him.

That night when Dean shows up at Cas’ apartment with a whole blueberry pie in one hand and coffee ice cream in the other, the detective’s favorites, it hits Cas how stupid they both were to put this off for so long. Five years is a long time to pretend that you aren’t in love with your coworker. He pulls Dean into a kiss and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, vaguely hears the taller man hastily setting the food down on the table by his front door, and doesn’t pull back until they’re both breathless. 

"Well…" Dean licks his lips a little and smiles at Cas before wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist, "What was that for?" 

"Nothing," Castiel grins and pecks Dean one more time before moving out of his arms and grabbing the food. "I’m quite fond of you, Dean Winchester." He starts off towards the kitchen and turns to grin at his boyfriend (who’s still frozen by the front door) over his shoulder, "You coming or am I going to have to eat this alone?"

There’s a real possibility Dean’s never moved so fast in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](http://oursluttylittleyoda.tumblr.com/post/51580862539/the-serial-killer-thats-been-taunting-them-for)


End file.
